Tough Little Cowboy
by langstonlover
Summary: This is the first of three different fics that I've written about wee!JT Langston In this one little JT gets a splinter in his finger and Daddy Rafe has to get it out, with the help of Mommy Anne Lol Hope ya like it :)


Rafe wiped the sweat from his face as he sawed through another board for the new barn. A little four year old child with sparkling blue eyes sat next to him, on a large oak tree stump, playing with the wooden blocks that the other men had discarded while working.

He carfully stacked the blocks on top of each other, being careful not to let them fall down. It was very important that the blocks not fall, for in his mind they made up the big tall pyramids that mommy had read about in one of his story books. "Here horsie." He said as he made his little wooden horse gallop around the tower of blocks.

"Let's go awound the pywamid." He imagined he was a great big explorer man searching the desert for treasure as he moved the horse into a small pile of sawdust, next to his tower. "Stay here horsie." He said as he put the little figure down and then grabbed his wooden man from off the ground.

"I'll find the tweasure." He made the little wooden man walk into the tower, and then pulled him back out, along with a small pearl ring that he had snatched from mommy's jewelry box. "I found it horsie!" He exclaimed and held up the ring, in an attempt to show the little wooden figure.

He then put the little wooden man down and went to pick up the horse again. "Now we gotta go back to camp." He said as he touched his little fingers to the wooden horse. "Ouch!" He helped and pulled his hand away. Something sharp had pricked his finger.

He whimpered, and his little eyes began to tear up. Then suddenly he began to wail, letting two large streams of tears come running down his little pink cheeks. Anne rushed out of the house, as soon as she heard her child crying. "What's wrong!?" She asked worridly as she rushed down to where JT was sitting.

JT jumped off of the tree stump and rushed to his mother. "Mommy! Mommy!" He cried. "I got on booboo!" Anne took the crying child into her arms. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry." She said in an attempt to comfort him. "Here, let me see it." JT sniffled and held out his finger to Anne.

Anne examined the injured finger and then looked back up at JT. "Looks like you've got a little splinter, sweetie." She told him. JT sniffled. "It hurts, mommy." He told her and began to cry again. Anne hugged him. "It's okay, honey." She assured him. Rafe dropped his tools and came over to where Anne was siting on the tree stump, holding their crying little child.

"What happened, here?" He asked. Anne looked up at him and frowned. "JTs got a splinter in his finger." She told him. Rafe kneeled down infront of the toddler. "Let me see it, son." He told him, holding out a hand. JT reluctantly extended his finger to Rafe.

"Awe, it's just a little one." Rafe said. "Here, let me get it outta there for ya." JT pulled his hand back as quick as he could. "No!" He yelped. "Don't touch it." Rafe sighed and looked up at Anne. Anne looked down at JT. "Honey, daddy just wants to make the hurt go away." She told him.

JT sniffled. "No." He whimpered. "It huwts." Anne kissed his cheek. "Here, sweetie." She told him. "Squeeze mommy's hand, and daddy will take out your splinter." JT sniffled and looked up at her, with fearful eyes. "If your good." She continued, "I'll go buy you some candy from the store."

JT thought for a moment. "Otay." He finally agreed, and extended his hand back out, letting Rafe take the injured finger gently in his hand. "Okay, son, squeeze your mama's hand and then it'll all be over." Rafe told him. JT sniffled. "Otay, daddy." he whimpered as he tightly squeezed Anne's hand with his much smaller one, and tightly shut his eyes, burrying his face in her shoulder.

Slowly Rafe reached down and swiftly but gently he plucked the tiny sliver of wood from JTs finger. "There." He said smiling. "Now that wasn't do bad was it." JT opened his eyes back up and let go of Anne's hand. "But...but that didn't huwt at all." He said, sounding confused.

Anne smiled. "See, I told you it wasn't going to hurt." She told him. "Ofcourse it didn't hurt him." Rafe said as he pressed a quick kiss to JTs finger. "He's one tough little cowboy." He said proudly, as he playfully ruffled the little boy's thick dark hair, and was rewarded with one of the boy's one of a kind smiles.


End file.
